


Edinburgh

by Claudia_flies



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Spoilers, Edinburgh, Food, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Tesco's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies
Summary: In Edinburgh, Steve eats.





	Edinburgh

**Author's Note:**

> For Zilia. Always.

 

 

The fluorescent lights of the supermarket feel oppressive after the hours spent in the jet. Steve looks at the stand holding the bags and bags of doughnuts. They have jelly and custard on offer. He’s never had custard in a doughnut before.

He picks up two bags of each. They smell of grease and crinkle in his fist as he holds them.

On the way to the checkout, he notices a flimsy plastic-covered box of some kind of square fried things called ‘yum yums’. He picks two of them too. Flips them under his arm as he goes.

It’s nearly two in the morning and there’s almost no one at the store. The aisles quiet and bare. It’s one of those huge out-of-town hypermarkets. Just outside of Edinburgh. This one is called ‘Tesco’s’. The self-service checkouts he’s using are empty.

Bleep, bleep of each bag as he scans them and pays with one of Natasha’s many credit cards, registered under one of her many identities. He’s gotten used to it in the past year. There’s a lot of things he’s gotten used to in the past year.

Like spying on Wanda on the ‘dates’ that Steve definitely doesn’t approve of. Not his place to comment, so he just watches her back, silently.

Natasha gives him a judgemental raised eyebrow when he gets back to the jet, but Steve ignores her like always does and sit down with his haul. Scotland hasn’t proved as plentiful as some places on the continent.

He rips open the yum yums first. They smell sugary and oily, and taste even better. Steve eats two in quick succession.

He rips open the doughnut bags before Natasha can say anything from the weapons locker, and picks up both a jelly and a custard one. The powdered sugar sprinkles all over the front of his uniform as he bites into the jelly one. Sticking into his beard and around his lips.

It tastes of grease and artificial strawberry, and it’s amazing. The custard one releases even more powdered sugar and a glut of gelatinous yellow custard. Eventually, he ends up trying to get both of the half-doughnuts into his mouth, because they’re even better when the jelly and custard mix with the mealy flesh of the doughnut.

That’s the moment Natasha walks into the cockpit.

“Steve,” she says, with infinite patience. “You really gotta stop getting sugar all over the controls, other people fly this thing too, you know.”

Steve swallows both of the doughnuts and reaches into the bag for 2 more.

“Uhu,” he says, placing the doughnuts on top of each other like a sugary frankenstein hamburger.

Natasha watches impassively while he devours the two doughnuts.

“You want some?” he offers, after having swallowed the final mouthful of cardboard-like dough.

“Steve…” she sighs. “We gotta talk.”

“What?” he asks, reaching into the opened yum yums bag for the final two, and proceeding to eat them one after the other. The icing is sugary-sweet and sticky on his fingers.

“Maybe you should go back to Wakanda, I mean, he’s awake and –,”

“You should try one of these,” Steve says. “There’s another lot, here.” Reaching down in between the consoles and offering Natasha the unopened box of yum yums.

“No, Steve, I don’t want any,” she leans to look down at the box, “ _Yum yums!_ ”

Steve, on the other hand, picks up another jelly doughnut from the rapidly emptying bag and takes a huge bite.

“Why not, they’re really good?”

“Jesus, Steve, this is worse than Stuttgart last month!”

The pfannkuchen and pretzels and baumstriezel had been very tasty. Even if it had taken two days to get the sticky cinnamon-sugar mixture out of the touch-screen. Natasha had not been best pleased, but Steve doesn’t see that she has any leg to stand on after she brought in a curry-wurst.

“Stuttgart was great!” he argues, while Natasha folds her arms over her chest.

“I’ve been watching you eat your feelings for the past nine months and I’m done with it, Steve! Done!”

Steve shoves another doughnut into his mouth just so he doesn't have to reply. The custard explodes in his mouth as he bites down, inhaling the sugar dust. It clings to his beard and snows down on the front of his uniform, covering him in white.

“Well, screw you too, Rogers,” Natasha huffs, reaching over and grabbing the final jelly doughnut from the bag.

She bites into it, raining even more powdered sugar onto the floor of the cockpit. She chews with her brows knitted.

“Steve, these are disgusting.”

Steve can only nod, still in the process of plowing through the final mealy bits of the doughnut in his mouth.

Then Wanda’s emergency alarm starts blaring through the jet, and Natasha has no time to ask him any more awkward questions.


End file.
